leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Dawn Granger
Dawn Granger is the vigilante Dove. She is daughter of an unnamed man and Marie Granger, the older sister of Holly Granger and the girlfriend of Hank Hall. Her traumatizing home life and mother's death is her incentive to fight crime. Biography Early life Dawn was born in London to Marie Granger and her unnamed husband. She was raised in a dysfunctional family under an abusive father who used physically abuse on them on multiple occasions. Over the years Dawn and her younger sister Holly rebelled against their father. As a consequence for the domestic abuse, Dawn broke his arm and grew estranged from him, meanwhile, her mother remained with him—something Dawn protested. At some point in her life, she studied gymnastics, jiu-jitsu, and classical dance. In 2001, she moved from London to Washington, D.C. and became a professional ballerina as of 2009. Meeting Hank and mother's death proudly watches.]] On December 2009, after one of her performances, Dawn had afternoon tea with her mother when the sour topic of her getting back with Dawn's father came up. Trying to warn her mother to stay away from him, she failed as her mother believed that her father was truly a changed man. Taking a stroll after brunch, they both bumped into Hank and Don Hall. After the men helped pick up their belongings, they all became slightly sidetracked. To their surprise, a car accident occurred and caused a truck to simultaneously run into both her mother and Don. killer.]] Dawn ran into Hank again at a support group where, after one meeting, he stopped showing up. Initially grieving on her own, she was personally offered a drink from him. She was appreciative of this gesture and the pair began to bond over the loss of Marie and Don. She would personally invite him to afternoon tea at her mother's favorite tea room and, in return, ate at Don's. One night, she was encouraged to spend that night at Hank's apartment and Dawn accidentally stumbled across strange red and blue suits. Soon after, she was entrusted with recorded footage of Hank and Don fighting as Hawk and Dove. Questioning the reason behind his actions, Hank opened up about his molestation as a child, by his coach, Vincent, including years of bottled-up anger. However, she was disappointed to hear that he never sought revenge on his abuser. So she decided to take matters into her own hands. Flipping through his yearbook, Dawn managed to gain details on the said coach's whereabouts and went to pursue him. She approached Vincent's front door that night and demanded that he confess everything done to Hank. Refusing to be turned away, Dawn barged into his home where she was eventually held at gunpoint. Managing to disarm him, she engaged a fight with him but was outmatched. Close to being shot, Hank arrived and beat him to death with Dawn's present, who refused to leave when asked to. After they returned home, they became intimate and shared a night of lovemaking. Despite the next morning, Dawn told him that it would be better to keep their relationship professional and to act as if nothing ever happened. Becoming Dove At some point before 2014, Hank and Dawn started to operate as vigilantes in Gotham City, whereas Dawn claimed her identity as Dove. Eventually, their actions attracted Robin, who chose to assist them despite being told otherwise by Batman. During their careers as vigilantes, the trio eventually revealed their identities to one another. It was heavily implied that Dawn also had a secretive relationship with Dick while being with Hank, which ultimately left a strain on all three of their relationships. Dawn eventually entered a more serious relationship with Hank and moved away from Gotham in order to resume their vigilante careers in their hometown, Washington, D.C. Dick's return and falling comatose One night, Dove rescued Hank and knocked out some thugs, unchaining him and returning home. Dawn helped Hank out of the bathtub, before he gave her a key belonging to the cage holding his pet doves. They proceeded to attempt to have sex, but Hank was unable to due to his wounded hip. The following day, Dawn opened the door to find Dick and Rachel Roth, the latter of whom introduced herself to Dawn. They headed to the roof, where Dick explained the situation with Rachel, before being interrupted by Hank. That night, with Dick having shown up, Dawn suggested to Hank that they have him help them on their final vigilante mission, but Hank was hesitant. The following day, Dawn and Rachel went out, returning home with smiles on their faces, much to the shock of Dick. Dick quietly explained to Dawn an idea he'd had, paying them to look after Rachel for him, but she didn't like it. Hank once again interrupted, assuming the worst and leading to a physical altercation between the men. That night, Dawn had Rachel promise to look after Dick before she and Hank headed out on their mission. At first, they seemed to be going fine, but were caught unawares. Thankfully, before they could be killed, Robin showed up. They returned home, finding Rachel on the roof, having found the money to be used to pay Dawn and Hank. They were suddenly joined by a family, who instigated a fight, ultimately sending Dawn flying through the dove cage and over the edge of the building. Dawn was taken to the hospital, where she lay in a coma for several days. She mysteriously regained consciousness, telling Hank, who mostly stayed at her side in the hospital, that she has had a vision of Rachel while in a coma and that they need to find someone named Jason Todd. Abilities *'Expert martial artist:' Dawn possesses impressive fighting skills, having taking seven years of jiu-jitsu before assuming the mantle of Dove. *'Expert Gymnast:' Dawn is a gymnast who has developed her agility and reflexes to be able to do amazing feats. *'Expert Dancer:' Dawn is a talented ballerina whose training in dance helped develop her reflexes and skills to the point where she could become a vigilante. Equipment *'Dove Suit:' Dawn wears a protective suit whenever she's out fighting crime as Dove. Appearances ''Titans'' Season 1 *"Hawk and Dove" *"Origins" *"Doom Patrol" (mentioned) *"Hank and Dawn" *"Koriand'r" (mentioned) *"Dick Grayson" (fake reality) Gallery Promotional images ''Titans'' Season 1 Hawk and Dove first look.png Trivia *Dawn watches Game of Thrones. *Dawn takes afternoon tea every day at five o'clock, she also enjoys american pizza. Behind the scenes *In the DC comics, Dawn Granger was the second Dove, succeeding Don Hall after his death during Crisis on Infinite Earths. His first appearance in the comics was ''Hawk and Dove'' Vol. 2 #1 (October, 1988). References Category:Humans Category:Vigilantes Category:Allusions to the comics Category:Heroes